Wrong place, wrong phone
by littlebixuit
Summary: Lassiter's a little late for work... which is, considering, that it's Lassiter, really unusual. Juliet's calling to see what's up... fluffly little Shassie oneshot.


_Me: Um... alright. You know this feeling when you very well know that you should be writing for something totally different, yet you can't stop to write the stuff you are writing in the exact moment?_

_Apps: What she is trying to say is, while knowing perfectly well that she should continue with the still-open Scooby Doo stories, she wrote a small oneshot for the series 'Psych'._

_Me: Yeah, that's it. You got it!_

_Invy: An' don't say it's my fault, bein' her muse an' all, 'cause it ain't! She's really just... 'ncredibly lazy._

_Me: Yeah, thanks. However, this is a new thing for me, a thing that deserves a big fat _**WARNING!**

_Apps: Aside from the usual disclaimer that-_

_Invy: _**Psych ain't 'ers!**

_Apps: Exactly._

_Me: I gotta warn you guys, because: _**This is (though not graphic) SLASH. Shounen Ai. Yaoi. Homosexuality. Whatever you wanna label it, because, basically, this means love that exists between two people of the same gender. This is not birds and bees, it's birds and birds. Or bees and bees, depending on what you like more. SO! If just the idea disgusts you, you're homophobic or become weird red spots all over your skin when you even think of slash (though, if that's the case, it might be too late already), you better bring your mouse up and hit the back button.**

_Invy: Well, they certainly can't say they 'aven't been warned._

* * *

Detective Juliet O'Hara tapped impatiently on her desk as she waited for her partner to pick up.

A few moments passed until the beeping asking her to wait stopped and she immediately began to speak.

"Carlton! Where are you? You know very well that we have got loads of paperwork waiting for us after yesterdays case and you are already an hour late!"

"And a Good Morning to you too, Jules!" the cheery, yet hushed voice of a familiar man greeted her. Juliet looked at the phone like it had suddenly turned green. She hadn't misdialed, had she?

"Shawn?" she asked, her voice cracking on his name like that of a teenager. A small laugh reacher her ear. "I- I didn't-"

"You reached Lassie alright."

"Then why-?"

Suddenly, another voice popped up on the phone, then a small cry from Shawn. A thump became audible, a curse from the other voice, hasty steps and then a door was shut noisily. Muffled curses were still able to be heard.

"Shawn? Really, what is going on?" Juliet demanded to know. "Why are you at Lassiter's?"

"For the exact same reason that Lassie is late and pounding on his own bathroom door in nothing but his birthday suit."

Juliet's head rushed as it came up with the only possible conclusion to that answer (excluding the one that Shawn broke into Lassiter's apartment and somehow stole all of the other man's clothes, even the ones he was wearing to sleep) and brought a heap of emotions with it. Confusion, obviously. A sliver of shock that was fighting with a tiny bit of amusement and... happiness? She wasn't sure how to react, but decided on trying to speak. Failing miserably as her stammered somethings (because they were definitely no words) were constantly brought down by small giggles. Apparently, amusement was winning the fight.

"Jules, are you okay? You sound like your flare pistol went off in your locker and you got caught."

She took some time to calm down a little. Suddenly, there was a very loud crack audible over the phone, another cry from Shawn and then she was greeted by a familiar, gruff voice.

"O'Hara."

"Carlton." she answered as her amusement slowly began to ebb away.

"Um..." Juliet was pretty sure she had never heard her partner say 'Um'.

"I'll tell the chief you will show up as soon as the Aspirin kicked in." She could've sworn she heard a huff of air blown out in relief.

"Thanks... I'll be there as soon as I'm showered and dressed."

"You know we'll be faster when we shower together." Shawn's voice piped up in the background and she could practically hear him wiggle his eyebrows before the line went dead. Somehow, just as the last bits of amusement left her, Juliet knew that taking a shower together wouldn't necessarily help Shawn and Carlton to be faster. Then, the shock that had been fought off before really hit her.

The phone dropped simultaneously with her jaw.

* * *

_Me: Deep down, we all know that Juliet supports Shassie._

_Apps: Alright. Reviews would be lovely._

_Invy: An' let us know if ya think anything's wrong. With gramma or stuff._

_Me: Also, brownie points for the people who understand what exactly Shawn's talking about when he mentions the flare pistol going off in a locker. ...that's it. I'm gonna try catch sleep, I'll be spending the next three days with a herd of small, 10/11-year-old kids =D._

_littlebixuit_


End file.
